1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to a light stand device, and in particular to a powered system having multiple interchangeable modules to accommodate the needs of the user.
2. Description of Related Art
Lighting devices have been around for many years. They come in various sizes and designs. Typically lighting devices, such as lamps, rest on small tables to provide lighting for an individual. In other embodiments, lighting devices are secured to ceilings and even rest on the floor. In order to produce the necessary light for a user, they are plugged into a wall or receive power from a battery. When located on a piece of furniture (i.e. table), lighting devices tend to take a considerable amount of room on the furniture top thereby limiting the room for other electronic devices. Additionally, the use of multiple electronic devices in a single location can be hindered by limited outlet power recepticles. Common examples of other electronic devices are clocks, stereos, chargers, and more.
A common issue found today is that a large number of people use portable electronic devices. These devices need to be plugged into a power source to be recharged. A solution today is seen in hotels where lighting devices are secured to a wall that have one or more outlets to plug an electronic device into. However, these are only useful adjacent a wall and cannot be moved around a room or to a remote location. Power strips are another device often used that grants a user a plurality of plugs for a plurality of devices while only consuming a single wall outlet spot. Although they are portable, these power strips are not interactive or functional outside of providing plugs.
A new type of system is needed that allows a user full portability while incorporating locations for providing powered plugs to work with electronic devices and interactive capabilities. Although great strides have been made with respect to powering lighting fixtures and incorporating power plugs, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the device and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the application to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.